1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training golf club for use by a golfer to improve his swing plane and swing tempo. Specifically, the present golf club is provided with a weighted flexible shaft having two separate weighted sections. The golf club helps a golfer improve the swing plane, timing and tempo of his swing that can be carried over to the golfer's use of actual playing clubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are hundreds of training devices designed to help a golfer improve his golf swing. Many of those inventions are designed to help the golfer increase the speed and force with which they swing their club and thereby make the golf ball travel further.
The notion that the faster that a golfer swings a golf club, the farther the golf ball will go is only true when the ball is struck in the sweet spot of the clubface. Accomplishing this maximum club head speed requires a good swing plane and good swing tempo. Improvement to achieve a good swing plane and fluid tempo is the foundation of a good golf swing. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a training golf club that will help a golfer to develop such a swing, regardless of the golfer's skill level.